Èl
by Nouee
Summary: Mi primer ficc! SasuxNaru-NaruxSasu "¿Acaso tu no amas a Naruto?"...Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza... "Estoy consiente de que me gusta pero... ¿Amo a Naruto?... ¿Lo amo?..." ultimo capi, subido!
1. Clases poco comunes

**Hola! buenoo.. aka les dejo mi primer ficc!(: les cuento.. este ficc surguió de mi mente lokaa, escapando del estudio jejje.. y bueno.. me imaginé que, ¿que pasaría si ****** tiene siempre una pesadilla relacionada con su amado? y bueno.. salio este ficc! enrealidad nunka lo termine.. pero me esforzaré por terminarlo, ahora que estoy en vacaciones!(: no es muy largo, y hasta pense hacerlo One-Shot.. pero me pareció cortarlo para que tenga tiempo para hacer un buen final (no soy buena haciendo finales de historias)... Y bueno nada.. espero que les guste! ahi les ba... ilo yo.:P jaj**

**Referencias:**

**-...- Charla **

**"..." Pensamiento**

***...* Escritos**

Yo sabia.. al dormirme, sabia que volveria a soñar lo mismo que los otros dias... pero no me importo.. al fin y al cabo, los humanos _necesitan_ dormir... con pesadillas y todo.. tienen que dormir... incluyendome...  
Entonces me desperte a la mitad de la noche, luego de esa pesadilla. Estaba sudando como de costumbre, _su_ voz seguia resonando en mi cabeza... aun asi recorde ese amargo sueño...

**SUEÑO**

Estoy sentado en una banca, en medio de un bosque... Miro hacia todas partes, todo parece tranquilo y perfecto. Pero luego me percato de tu presencia, justo al lado mio, parado, con la cabeza gacha. Te miro. Luego tu me miras. Sin pensarlo te digo- me gustas...mucho-  
Tu abres grande los ojos, y luego me dices que nunka estaremos juntos, que era algo imposible ya que tu amabas a otra persona. Yo estaba destruido. Entonces te alejas mirandome, repitiendo una y otra vez-no me correspondes...-. Entonces comienzo a correr desesperadamente hacia ti, pero tu te alejabas mas y mas.. grito tu nombre pero tu no me escuchas, y sigues repitiendo y repitiendo... esas palabras que tanto me hieren...que tanto me lastiman y tengo temor de escuchar... Ya no aguanto mas... Me tiro al suelo y comienzo a llorar... Se que es un sueño... Dentro de el estoy consiente de que lo es, pero aun asi sigo llorando... Entonces me despierto...

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

"Este sueño me mantiene despierto por las noches, desde que te conosí... ya hace 3 meses, en esa escuela donde siempre discutimos... no recuerdo ya porque discutimos... pero lo hacemos... increíblemente asi me enamoraste, insultandome... en realidad, no le presto atención al hecho de que discutamos, si no al hecho de que estas pendiente de _ella... ¿_porque no estas pendiente de mi? ¿porque me cuesta expresarte lo que siento?... de todas formas nunca lo haria.. ni nunca lo haré..."

Miro el reloj... son las 5:15 am... no se porque.. pero ese sueño me despierta a la misma hora. Siempre. No importa a que hora me acuesta a dormir, me despierto a las 5:15 am... mas de 2 horas antes de ir a la escuela...

Me hecho en la cama, me acomodo y cierro los ojos, como intentando dormirme... pero se que no podré volver a dormirme... se que seguiré pensando en ti, y que en un par de horas te veré, y que lo unico que te podre decir es un insulto... ocultando lo que realmente siento...

Como tengo tiempo de sobra, me tomo un largo y relajante baño, un tranquilo desayuno, y salgo para la escuela caminando... Hoy no tengo ganas de ir en auto...

Al llegar, 5min antes de empezar las clases, me encuentro con algunos compañeros en el salon de clases...

-Hola...- saludé desganado.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!- dijo una animada Ino

-Ah, tu...- dijo Sai

-Hola Sasuke... ¿como te va?- dijo mi mejor amigo desde siempre, Neji.

Chouji y Kiba se limitaron a verme, y seguir comiendo y charlando

-Bien... creo...-le contesté a Neji -¿Ustedes chicos?

-¡Muy bien! Gracias por preguntar Sasuke-kun- contestó Ino

-Bien...- dijo Sai

-Algo...¿Intrigado?- dijo Neji, mirando a Sasuke con una cara de reproche.

Gaara, que hasta ahora no habia dicho ni hecho nada, sino mas bien estaba alejado del grupo, se acercó a ellos y les anunció que el timbre de que comiencen las clases estaba por tocar, asi que todos fueron ubicandose en sus lugares

Yo me senté donde siempre, en la mesa de al fondo a la izquierda, junto a la ventana para perderme en mis pensamientos si la clase se vuelve muy aburrida.

El timbre había tocado, y todo el resto de mis compañeros de salon fueron sentandose, ya que el profesor Kakashi estaba por llegar

En eso se aserca a mi una compañera mia de pelo rosado y grandes ojos verdes.

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun...- Me saludó _ella_ -¿Te molesta si me siento al lado tuyo?- dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

-Lo siento- Contesté sin siquiera mirarla-Pero le había prometido a Neji que me sentaría con el...-

-Oh... Esta bien entonces...- Y se alejo algo desilucionada.

Neji, que había escuchado la combersacion, se acercó y afectivamente, se sentó junto a Sasuke, que inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia la ventana... Sabía lo que su amigo diría...

-La pesadilla de nuevo, ¿no es asi?- Mas que preguntandome, lo daba por hecho.

-...-

-Tienes que hablarle... Solo así las muchachas dejaron de acosarte...- dijo el, al ver que no le había contestado

-Nisiquiera a venido...- Me defendí

-¿Y ese chico que acaba ingresar es una copia de el o que?- dijo esto con un movimiento de cabeza, como señalandome el frente del salon

Al desir eso inconsientemente giré la cabeza, para ver efectivamente, que _el _había entrado corriendo al salon, y reprochado por el profesor Kakashi que había entrado despues de el... que raro, Kakashi-sensei llegando mas tarde que sus alumnos...

Mucho no presté atención a lo que el sensei le estaba diciendo, ya que me había perdido en sus ojos azul marino, en sus cabellos dorados, brillando mas que el mismo sol, y un su boca entreabierta por la que respiraba agitadamente... Naruto Usumaki... simplemente... hermoso.

-¿Que miras Sasuke?- Esa frase me sacó de mis pensamientos... Naruto me lo había dicho, ya que estaba frente a mi, en la mesa de enfrente sentado junto a Kiba.

-Y-yo...- dije todavia atontado, pero rapidamente me despavilé -Solo veo a un Uzuratonkachi todo rojo por ser tan dormilon...-

-¡Eres un baka dattebayo! Además, tu tambien estas rojo, y no veo que estes cansado, asique cierra la boca dattebayo- Me dijo algo enojado, para luego dirigirse a Neji con una cara muy dulce y tierna, como si no ubiera pasado nada.

-¡Buenos días Neji!-

-Buenos días Naruto...- le contestó Neji algo divertido por mi cara de asombro

Las clases continúaron normalmente, y no volvi a tener ese "color tomate" como me había llamado Neji... A veces no entiendo como lo defiende a Naturo, y me deja en ridículo... será su forma de decirme que Naruto es inofensivo, o algo asi.. que se yo...

Luego de las 2 horas cátedras (40min c/u) con Kakashi-sensei, llegó el reseso de 15min...

Siempre estábamos todos reunidos bajo un manzano en el patio de la escuela... Neji y Gaara conmigo ya que somos buenos amigos; Shino, Chouji y Hinata "hablando" (si se le puede llamar hablar a desir dos frases x dia, comer kilos y kilos de comida, y tartamudear); Kiba y Naruto armando escandalo donde sea, o discutiendo; Sai, Ino, Lee, Sakura y Ten-ten haciendo no-se-que; Shikamaru y Kankurou durmiendo con Temari al lado suyo... asi estabamos en la mayoría de los resesos, salvo que surja un tema grupal, como lo es un cumpleaños, una fiesta, una tarea, lo que sea... Pero ese día en particular Neji, Gaara junto conmigo, nos alejamos de tanto barullo, a una pared del patio para hablar mas tranquilamente.

-¿Hablaras con el?- dijo Gaara algo cansado del tema...

-Tsk... N-U-N-C-A- dije algo irritado...¿Porque siempre insistían con eso?

-¿Acaso nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que talvez el sienta lo mismo por ti?- Esta vez hablo Neji

-Si claro...- contesté sarcasticamente -Y por eso me llama baka...- dije esto, y agaché la cabeza para que no se percataran de mi cara de tristeza

-¿Pero tu no lo llamas Uzuratonkachi?- hablo Gaara

-Si pero...- no sabía que decir -Pero... yo lo digo para molestarlo...-

-¿Y que, el no te lo puede llamar asi solo para molestarte, o tenes los derechos reservados?- Bromeo Neji

Lo miré algo enfadado... la broma no me había hecho gracia...

-Yo... Ustedes... No entienden...- dije mas entristezido

-¿Eres Uchiha no? Una familia respetada, con poder, elegancia, valor, y ni hablar del dinero... Tu familia consigue lo que quiere... ¿Acaso tu no eres Uchiha?...¿Acaso tu no _amas_ a Naruto?- Lo miré con mucho odio a Neji... creo que se enfadó cuando yo hise eso.. pero no me importo, ya que salí de ahí casi corriendo y me sente en la fuente de la escuela a reflexionar...

_"¿Acaso tu no amas a Naruto?"_

Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza... "¿Amo a Naruto?... ¿Lo amo?..."

-Naruto Uzumaki... y-yo...- dije en voz baja sin darme cuenta

-¿Que pasa?- me sorprendió una voz... _su_ voz...

-¿Eh?...- lo tenía enfrente... con esa cara dulce, tierna e inoscente...

-¿Que sucede Sasuke? ¿Me estabas hablando a mi dattebayo?- pregunto el, ya que había escuchado lo que yo había dicho...

-emm... y-yo... estaba... bueno...- no pude articular frase alguna...

-Nada... dejalo asi... seguro no es de mi incumbencia dattebayo...- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado...

Ninguno decía nada... estabamos ahi, yo sentado en un borde de la fuente y el parado al frente mia con las manos en los bolsillos... se veía ta hermoso...

-Oye Sasuke...- dijo alfin el -¿Te molesta si y-yo... mee.. s-siento al lado t-tuyo?... Es que t-anto tiempo parado m-me...-

-N-no.. para nada...- lo interrumpí

-Arigato dattebayo...- y se sento junto a mi...

Ambos mirabamos el suelo... solo el suelo...

-¿Porque no estas con los demas?- dije algo mas confiado

-No lo se... Pero tu tampoco estas con los demas dattebayo...-

-Tienes razon...-

Estubimos otros segundos en silencio... Yo mire para otro lado...

-Oye Sasuke... T-tu... ¿Tu sabes..?.. Bueno.. es que... me preguntaba... ¿Porque nosotros..?... digo... ¿Porqué nos llevamos mal dattebayo?-

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta... Giré la cabeza y lo vi... El seguía mirando el suelo, y estaba algo como..¿sonrosado?... no lo podía creer...

-Naruto...y-yo..-

Pero. en ese preciso momento, sono la campana para ingresar al salon... Los nervios nos comieron vivos, y solo pudimos pararnos de golpe, mirarnos rápidamente y dirigirnos hacia el salon, sin decir media letra...

Esa hora y 30min fueron una tortura... No nos miramos, no nos hablamos, ni nada... A los demas ya les parecía raro que no estemos discutiendo o algo parecido... Al final me ganaron las ganas... arranque un pedazo de papel bastante grande, y en el escribí *NO SE PORQUE NOS LLEVAMOS MAL, PERO SI QUIERES LOS PODEMOS DESCUBRIR JUNTOS..¿QUIERES?*... luego lo doble... lo tube en mi mano por lo menos 10 min sin desidirme si darselo yo o que... Al final Neji se percató de esto, y fue muy amable de darselo el a Naruto.

-Oye..Naruto..- susurro Neji para que Azuma-sensei no lo escuchara... Entonces Naruto giró un poco la cabeza, y Neji le alcanzó el papel -Te lo manda Sasuke..- "¡NO, NEJI! ¡NO LE TENIAS QUE DECIR QUE ERA DE MI PARTE! ¡AHORA SEGURO QUE NO LO VA A QUERER RESIBIR!..."

Pero lo resibió... Yo que estaba con los ojos abiertísimos me desplomé sobre mis brazos sobre la mesa... cerré lo ojos unos minutos que me parecieron siglos... pense de todo... "No me respondera.. es obvio"... "¿En que pensabas Sasuke? No va a aceptar"... "Si tarda tanto en responder es mas que probable que no quiera, que no acepte, que le parezca una locura..."

Pero al cabo de unos 5 siglos.. digo, minutos, escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre...

-Oye Sasuke...- Lo mire algo frustrado..."¿Qué querra de mi este chico-perro?" -Naruto te envía esto...- Y me entrgó el mismo papel que yo le había dado a Naruto...

Lo habrí lentamente... El corazon a mil... Los nervios a full.. La curiosidad.. Las preguntas.. Mi vida... Todo se resolvia, o empeoraba dependiendo de lo que diga ese papel...

Primero vi lo que yo había escrito... Abajo de eso había una flecha que me indicaba que leyese del otro lado, asi que lo hise... Y ahí leí, escrito por _su_ puño y letra..

*ESO SERÍA BUENO... PARA ACLARAR NUESTRA DUDA, CLARO...* y mas abajo *ICHIRAKU A LAS 19HS* junto con la direccion... "¡Perfecto! Eso esta a unas pocas cuadras de la mansión..."

Eso fue lo primero que pense... Pero luego le siguieron una serie de estados como alegría, por verlo fuera de la escuela, sin uniforme; miedo, por lo que pudiese llegar a pasar; intriga, ¿porque Naruto querria aclarar esto fuera de la escuela? y demas estados, sin contar el corazon a mil...

CONTINUARÁ....

**Bueno.. hasta acá dejo por hoy... me voy a vestir para año nuevo, y a pensar como mejorar mas el ficc... otra cosa.. disculpen si tengo horrores ortográficos, pero es que estoy emocionada por ser el primer ficc que publico... otraa cosa.. acepto quejas, insultos, tomates, abucheos, felicitasiones, opiniones, ideas, y lo que se les ocurra.:P**

**Bueno aca me despido, deseandoles un feliz y próspero año nuevo 2009!^^**


	2. Pesadilla

**Si les digo que la culpa la tienen las vacaciones y no yo, me creen? n.n'**

**Bueno. 2da capi de 3 que serán los que constituirán este intento de fic.:)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, de hecho, tube que rogarle MUCHO a Sasuke para que me lo prestara. xD**

**ATENCION: ****Shonen Ai (relacion chicoxchico) en este caso SasuxNaru, ya les avise asi que no kiero problemas por este asunto.:) No pretendo ganar ninguna clase de lucro o ganansia realisando este fic (ademas q nadie en su sano juicio pagaría medio céntimo por esta %#~!| de fic pero bueno. xD)**

**Referencias:**

-...-** Charla **

"..."** Pensamiento**

(...)** Los interrumpo yo con algun comentario y/o aclaracion...xD**

**_"blabla" _Recuerdos que pasan por la mente de Sasuke xD**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

No se como, pero al sonar la campana de salida llegué a mi auto, y solo cuando estaba por llegar a mi casa, reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que ese dia iba a pasar. Iba a ver a Naruto, a solas. "Podria quizás... Solo quizás... podría declararmele..."

Llegue a mi casa, y me tire en mi cama con el uniforme de la escuela todavia. Estaba cansado, y solo pude dormirme pensando en todas las cosas que podrian pasar dentro de algunas horas...

**SUEÑO**  
La misma banca... El mismo paisaje... El mismo bosque... Otra vez este sueño. Pero algo es diferente. No te veo. -¿Naruto..?- Nadie contesta... Camino sin direccion alguna, buscandote. "¿Donde rayos te has metido Naruto?" Tu no estabas, pero yo sabia que deberias estar ahi. "Acaso te olvidaste de mi? ¿De nuestro encuentro? ¿De que te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas?" Me desespero... Tu no apareces.

"No te importo, por eso no apareces. Solo soy el chico molesto con el que discutes a diario. Solo eso".

"Increíble... ¿Como pude pensar que te interesaba? ¿Como pude caer en la trampa, de ir a nuestro encuentro, sabiendo que tu no estarias?. Me aferré a una esperanza nula de que tu me quisieras como algo mas que un amigo, o un chico molesto".

-¡Que estúpido fui!- Cierro los ojos fuerte. No quiero esto. No quiero no verte. No quiero desilucionarme. No quiero... No quiero... -¡¡NO QUIERO LLORAR!!-

Pero no pude... Mis ojos ardían pidiendo derramar lágrimas... Otra vez al suelo... Otra vez esa vos. Aun que sigo sabiendo que es un sueño, y que tu no has aparecido en el, escucho tu vos. Se que no te correspondo. Entonces, ¿porqué lloro?.

Llorar no soluciona nada.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Me despierto de golpe. Miro para todos lados. Ya no hay bosque, ya no hay lágrimas... Solo ese fuerte dolor en pecho que me dice que no va a pasar nada bueno cuando te vea.

No me importa. _TENGO_ que verte. Ya lo tengo asumido como una _necesidad_. Pero...

-¿Qué hora es?-

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de la mochila a mis pies. Las 18:32... -¡¿LAS 18:32?!-

"¡Llegaré tarde!" Salte de la cama para dirijirme al baño a prepararme. Me lave el rostro, y recordé que no había comido nada, asique bajé y comí uno sandwich de anda-a-saber-que-fecha lo mas rápido posible, casi atragantandome, para luego ver que aún tenia el uniforme de la escuela, asi que corri hacia arriba de nuevo, me puse una camisa azul oscuro, que la verdad me quedaba muy sexy, (N:creidoo!.. aun que seguro que si le queda hermosa...*¬*) unos jeans negros algo apretados y unos zapatos del mismo color. Luego me dirijí de nuevo al baño para peinarme un poco.

Salí del baño y miré mi celular de nuevo, ya eran las 18:47, asi que busque en mi mochila el papel de la 'combersacion' con Naruto, para chekear la dirección de ese sitio llamado 'Ichiraku', para despues salir por la puerta caminando hasta el sitio dicho.

Llegué a las 18:03, cosa que no creo que a Naruto le interesara demasiado.

Entre al lugar, y lo vi a Naruto sentado en una banqueta en la barra con la cabeza gacha. Me hacerqué a el para ver que estaba terminando su, al parecer, 4to tazón de Ramen, para luego sentarme en una banqueta junto a el.

-Hola Naruto...- dije mirandolo indiferente.

-Ah... Tu...- dijo este, sin despegar los ojos del tazón que acababa de terminarse -Pense que no vendrías ttebayo...-

-¿Como no voy a venir? Si el igual que tu tambien quiero saber...- "Porqué te necesito_"_ -saber...- "Porqué _te amo"_ -saber... la razon de nuestras discusiones...- Mentí ese lugar no era el apropiado para confesarte todo...

-Bueno, en ese caso- habló el mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de sus jeans (por sierto, iba vestido con unos jeans azules oscuros y una camisa naranja... bastante llamativo no? xD) -Me gustaría ir a otro lugar ttebayo...-

No entendí en ese momento a que se refería con 'otro lugar', pero pocos minutos despues lo descubrí...

Despues de que le pagaste al hombre que tenias enfrente, me tomaste por la mano y me llevaste afuera. No dije nada, me limite a seguirte. Caminamos un poco y llegamos a tu auto, para que luego te subas y respondiendo a una señal que me hisiste yo tambien me subí en el.

No se cuanto tiempo estubimos en el auto. No me atreví a preguntarte a donde nos dirigíamos. Yo estaba como aturdido, no entendía muy bien los lugares por los que pasamos.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto me di cuenta de donde estabamos. Estabamos en el parque central de la ciudad.

Yo te miré algo extrañado, tu simplemente caminaste, adentrandote en el amplio parque, lleno de arboles, arbustos, y ni hablar de las personas que circulaban por allí.

Despues de un tiempo de caminar detras tuyo frene de golpe, asustado. Yo conosía bien ese parque. De chico Itachi-oniisan (asi se escribe verdad?n.n') me traía a pasear seguido... Pero este lugar en particular se me hacía conosido...

-¿Sasuke?- me sacó de mis pensamientos Naruto, desde el Ichirakus que no hablabamos... -¿Sucede algo?-

Al parecer yo estaba palido, mas de lo normal claro, y ademas como no había seguido caminando y estaba mirando a la nada, Naruto se había preocupado por mi.

-No es que...- No sabia que decirle. -Es que... yo... creo...-

-Ven...- Me interrumpió Naruto, jalandome por el brazo. -Mejor sientate un segundo ttebayo...- Y dicho y hecho me llevo una banca que estaba a unos metros nuestro, y de un jalon me sento en el, quedando el parado delante mio.

Y ahí lo recorde. Esa banca... ese bosque... el paisaje... _Él_...

-Como mi sueño...- dije en un susurro... Todo era igual, pero no me importó, ya que no te iba a confesar lo que sentía en un lugar así, por lo tanto tu no me ibas a decir eso a lo que tanto le tengo miedo. Si, _miedo_. Sasuke Uchiha le tiene miedo al rechazo de un rubio que lo tiene enamorado desde hace meses.

-¿Perdón, dijiste algo? ¡Es que no te estaba prestando atención ttebayo!- dijiste con una sonrisa tímida, pero grande como todas tus sonrisas, sacandome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

-Ah.. eh.. no nada importante...-

Silencio _incómodo._

Ninguno decía nada. Yo no sabia como articular una frase coherente, por lo que me quedé callado esperando a ver si a ti se te ocurria algo. Despues de todo soy Uchiha... No soy precisamente lo que se puede llamar muy 'hablador'... O por lo menos asi era antes de conoserte.

-S-sasuke.. bueno yo...- Quiso empesar Naruto. -Bueno es que... No se por donde empezar ttebayo...- tragó saliba

-Y...- dije - Si empezamos por... ¿El principio? -"¡Kami, que estupides dije!"

-El principio seria... Cuando nos conosimos... ¿verdad ttebayo?- contestó el...

**"_TRES MESES ATRÁS_**

**_-Bueno alumnos- Hablaba Kakashi-sensei, empezando la clase 20 min. tarde... No me parecía un día fuera de lo normal. No hasta que lo ví entrar..._**

**_-Esta clase empezaremos con...- pero Kakashi-sensei no puedo continuar, ya que la Directora se había aclarado la garganta fuertemente, haciendo que todos voltearan hacía la puerta para verla, y luego ponernos de pie._**

**_-Sientense...- Siguió Tsunade-sama entrando en salón, a lo que todos obedecimos. -Como habrán notado, su compañero Touya Shamasaki (este personaje no importa, es de relleno no mas... ademas creo que ese nombre y ese apellido son de otras series que eh visto. xD) ah estado ausente durante 3 días- "¿Que quien habia estado ausente cuanto tiempo?... ¿Tenia un compañero llamado Touya?..." (lo ven? xD) - Esto es porque hiso un intercambio con un chico de otra escuela que se encontraba de viaje por cuestiones personales...- seguía hablando Tsunade-sama mientras yo intentaba recordar a ese tal 'Touya' supuesto compañero mio... (que malo eres Sasu! como no lo vas a conoser a tu propio compañero!u.uÛ) -Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki... ven pasa Naruto...- Despues de que Tsunade-sama alla dicho eso no escuche el resto, ya que estaba perdido en un cielo azul tímido, o en un mar azul profundo...(hace referencia a los ojos de Naruto)_**

**_Me había flechado. Esa mirada. Esos cabellos dorados. Esas marcas que le daban un toque de inocensia. Esos labios rosados y carnosos. "Era hermoso"_**

**_Pero unas palabras me sacaron de mi trance._**

**_-Sasuke...- Era Kakashi-sensei -trátalo bien-_**

**_No entendí en principio a que se refería con esto, pero al ver que Naruto se sentaba al lado mio, entendí a que se refería. Ese día agradecí a Neji por haber faltado._**

**_-¡Hai, soy Naruto ttebayo!- dijo él con esa sonrisa que me pareció, y me sigue pareciendo, la más hermosa de todo el planeta._**

**_-Ah... eh...- por primera vez en mi vida, supe lo que sentían mis admiradoras al hablarme. Si. Estaba nervioso. -Yo... Soy Sasuke- pero no se porque, decidí hacerme el 'no-me-interesas-en-lo-absoluto', y lo traté muy fríamente... -No pienses que voy a ser amigable contigo, ni que te presentaré a los chicos del curso, la escuela y todo eso... porque sencillamente, no lo haré, no pienso gastar mi presiado tiempo en ti- al decirte esto, inflaste los cachutes en señal de molestia, cosa que me pareció muy dulce, pero..._**

**_-¡¡ERES UN ENGREÍDO TTEBAYO!!- gritaste_**

**_-¡¿Y SI SOY TAN ENGREÍDO POR QUE TE MOLESTAS EN DECIRMELO?!- como verán, no dije nada coherente..._**

**_-¡¡ERES UN BAKA TTEBAYO!!-_**

**_-¡¡Y TU UN DOBE!!-_**

**_-¡¡UCHIHA BASTARDO!!-_**

**_-¡¡UZURATONKACHI!!_**

**_-¡¡SILENCIOOOOO!!- automáticamente miramos a la persona que nos había gritado, fue Kakashi-sensei, con una cara de pocos amigos que hasta a mi me asusto. Y es que estabamos parados, mirandonos largando chispas y gritando, no enfrente de la clase porque estabamos sentados al fondo, pero todos nos estaban mirando sorprendidos. Creo que nunca me habían escuchado gritandole a nadie..._**

**_-Gomen sensei...- dijimos al mismo tiempo_**

**_-Bueno... Solo porque es el primer día de clases de Naruto no los enviaré con la directora...- nos perdonó Kakashi -Pero para evitar futuros incombenientes, Kiba, recoge tus cosas y sientate con Sasuke, y tu Naruto sientate con Shino, y espero no verlos discutir más-_**

**_Y sin más, Naruto se fue donde Shino, y Kiba se sentó junto a mi. Desde ese día nos peleamos, y desde ese día no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza..._**

**_FIN_ _FLASH BACK_"**

Una media sonrisa se posó sobre mis labios al recordar este susceso. Yo no había sido nada amable con Naruto, por lo tanto Naruto no lo iba a ser conmigo.

-¡Jajajaja!- Te reíste, al parecer tambien recordaste todo lo de ese día -¡Que primer día mas raro que fue ese ttebayo!-

Y volvió el silencio. "¡Maldito silencio y malditos nervios! Ni que fuera tan dificil decirselo, ¿no? despues de todo, son solo 2 palabras cortitas. _Te amo_"

-N-naruto... y-yo...- "COMO ODIO ESTAR NERVIOSO"

-N-no Sasuke...- "¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con no? ¿Ya lo sabes? ¿No quieres que te lo diga? ¿No..me quieres?" en menos de un segundo ya se me habían formulado millones de preguntas en la cabeza. Pero sobre todo, un dolor en el pecho me estaba torturando... Es que simplemente, no me lo creía.

-Se lo que vas a decir. Lo siento, pero yo siento hacia tí todo lo contrario de lo que tu sientes por mi- Cerraste los ojos fuertemente, empezando a salir unas lágrimas de tus ojos.

¿Se me partía el corazón, y tu empezabas a llorar? ¡Yo estaba siendo rechazado, no tu!

Un nudo enorme en mi garganta no me dejaba escapar ni medio sonido. Tu seguías parado frente a mi mirando al suelo, con los puños cerrados y con unas ahora gruesas lágrima escapando de tus ojos. No entendí la situación muy bien.

-Bueno en ese caso, púdrete- dije inconsientemente, mirandote muy fríamente."¡MEJOR MUÉRETE!"

Me miraste desconsertado.

-¡REALMENTE ERES UN BAKA Y UN INSENSIBLE UCHIHA BASTARDO!- Y corriste. Lejos de mi. De esa escena. De todo.

¿Porqué te dije eso?. No lo se. Supongo que fue el enojo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Y si. Las vacaciones me re desinspiraron. xD**

**Enrealidad iba a hacerlo de 2 caps. Pero son las 3 am. y me tengo que levantar temprano para visitar a familiares etc. etc. etc. y la cabeza no me da para más, ademas que se me hiso muy largo el capi... ya había escrito como 5000 palabras, y me pareció demasiado para un solo capi, asique lo corte, y les juro que mañana lo completo y lo tengo subido.:)**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS! es mucho para leerlo. se me funde el cerebrooo...-.-**

**Y sin mas me voy a dormir, esperando que les alla agradado el capi.:)**

**Bsi. Noemii.:)**


	3. Dos años con él

**Naruto no me pertenece, de hecho, tube que rogarle MUCHO a Sasuke para que me lo prestara. xD**

**ATENCION: Lime o Lemmon? Ese es el dilema. xD Shonen Ai (relacion chicoxchico) en este caso SasuxNaru, ya les avise asi que no kiero problemas por este asunto.:) No pretendo ganar ninguna clase de lucro o ganansia realisando este fic (ademas q nadie en su sano juicio pagaría medio céntimo por esta %#~!| de fic pero bueno. xD)**

**Referencias:**

-...- **Charla**

"..." **Pensamiento**

(...) **Los interrumpo yo con algun comentario y/o aclaracion...xD**

**_"blabla"_** **Recuerdos que pasan por la mente de Sasuke xD**

(piiiiiiiii) **Sasuke putea, y yo censuro por su propio bien.;) xD**

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.****o.O.o.O.o.O.****o.O.o.O.o.O.****o.O.o.O.o.**

-¡MIERDAA!-(eso no lo censure porque... no se.:P jaja) Fue lo primero que dije al llegar a la mansión. Increíble. Naruto me odiaba. Mi peor pesadilla vuelta realidad. ¿Que acaso uno no puede ser feliz una vez en su vida? ¿Todo tenía que ser sufrimiento?

Me encerré en mi habitacion. No quería saber nada con nadie. Igual, Itachi no creo que me moleste mucho. Debe andar por ahí borracho o algo por el estilo... (perdon! no quería a un Itachi-kun así... pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa! lo tenía que hacer parecer irresponsable...:S perdon Itachi-kun!)

Estaba desquisiado, cansado, furioso, pero sobre todo adolorido. Empezé a largar una serie de puñetazos a la pared intentando descargarme.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO DOBE! ¡TODO LO QUE QUIERO ME SALE MAL! ¿YO INSENSIBLE? ¡¡¿NI TE IMPORTÓ EL HECHO DE SABER QUE TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA, Y YO SOY INSENSIBLE?!!-

No se cuanto tiempo estube descargandome con la pared. Pero ya saben, luego del shock y el enojo, viene la tristeza...

Golpee mi frente contra la misma pared que había estado golpeando. Los nudillos me sangraban, y el golpe seguro me dejaría un chichón. Caí al suelo arrodillado. "¡No! ¿Porque? ¿Como? ¡No!" me repetía en mi mente. No iba a llorar. Un Uchiha debe mantener la compostura incluso en estas situaciónes.

-Por más que me alla roto el corazón **_"-yo siento hacia tí todo lo contrario de lo que tu sientes por mi-"_**, por más que me allan ilucionado para luego destruírme **_"-¿Acaso nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que talvez el sienta lo mismo por ti?-"_**, por más que te ame, sencillament-te n-no ll-llo...- Pero me ganó.

A excepción de bebé, y solo porque no estaba consiente de lo que hacía, una sola vez había llorado... Y ese susceso me hizo prometer ser fuerte y nunca mas volver a llorar... No como mi hermano... Aún hoy despues de ya 6 años, a veces cuando esta borracho llora, por aquel trágico accidente que nos dejo solo el uno al otro como único familiar.

Después de todo, llorar no solucionaría nada. El llorar no me devolvió a mis padres, y ahora no haría que Naruto me amara. Pero aún así lloré.

Mucho tiempo lloré, lo admito. Su nombre junto con algunas maldiciones salieron de mis labios mientras lo hacía. Tenía un muy fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Me acoste tirando por ahí los zapatos. Las lágrimas estaban secas en mis mejillas. Los ojos hinchados por llorar. Cansado, demasiado cansado. Las 23:49...

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto. Por lo menos de hace casi 3 meses. Pero creo que me hiso bien. Despues de llorar tanto, y de haber vivido tantas emociones en el mismo día, un largo sueño reparador serviría. Y valla que fue largo...

-Umm... ¿Que hora es?...- dije abriedo los ojos pesadamente. Había tenido un sueño, pero fue demasiado borroso como para recordarlo...

Mire el reloj... -¡¡¿QUÉÉ?!!- Si... Se me hacía tarde... En 20min tenía que estar en la escuela...

Salté de la cama y corrí a ducharme rápidamente, para luego vestirme como podía y salir corriendo hacia la escuela, sin antes agarrar una manzana para comer algo en el camino. No había comido muy bien ayer y ahora el estomago pedía por comida.

Como no podía llegar tarde para no arruinar mi record perfecto de llegadas temprano por mas de 5 años, este día usaría mi Ferrari azul marino, con 2 lineas a los costados, una blanca y otra roja. (esos colores son a modo 'Clan Uchiha'.=D)

Llegué justo. Asuma-sensei por suerte no notó mi llegada tan sobre la hora, y no me puso media falta ni nada por el estilo.

Aún así corrí a mi asiento de siempre, sin fijarme quien estaba al lado mio, y tampoco me interesaba. O eso pensé.

-B-buenos Días S-sasuke...- Esa vos. "IMPOSIBLE. ¡¿ACASO NO TIENE CARA?!".

Si. Naruto estaba sentado al lado mio. Al instante ese dolor que por un momento había logrado olvidar, volvió a inundar mi pecho, haciendo que ponga una cara de mal humor, que Naruto notó. Me miró entristesido, pero no me importo.

-¿Que haces en este asiento?- Pregunté con vos firme

-Es que... no había o-otro asiento... era aquí, o en-n el suelo ttebayo...- respondió cabizbajo

"Mejor te ubieras sentado en el suelo..." No le contesté y no lo haría.

En el receso todos nuestros compañeros preguntaron sorprendidos como era que estando sentados juntos no ubieramos discutido para nada. Los ignoré y me dirigí derecho al patio, para allí encontrarme con Neji y Gaara, en el paredon que se había combertido en 'el paredon de reunion para los temas relacionados con Naruto'.

-¿Y?- fué lo primero que me dijeron. Uno esperaría un 'Hola, ¿Como te a ido?', pero nosotros somos así, con solo mirarnos ya decimos 'Hola, estoy pésimo, preguntame porque'.

Suspiré... Les indiqué con la cabeza que caminaramos un poco, y mientras lo hacíamos le conté resumidamente lo que paso el día anterior.

-... y esta mañana llego, y el muy descarado esta sentado junto a mi- Finalizé, con un claro tono de tristeza en mi voz, claro, no les conté la parte en que lloraba, al cabo que ni les interesaría.

-Ya veo...- señaló Gaara

-Ese día, ayer, ¿de que manera estabas obserbando a Naruto?- preguntó Neji

-¿De que manera lo voy a estar viendo?- dije sin entender a donde quería llegar -Lo miré como siempre... Para no levantar sospechas creo-

-Mal hecho- dijo Gaara

-Tienes razón Gaara- habló Neji, dejandome mas desconsertado -El es un chico muy despistado, y es de guiarse por el comportamiento de los demás-

-¿A que quieres llegar?- dije un poco molesto, por ser el único que no entendía a que se referían

-Debiste demostrarle lo que sentías- contestó sencillamente Neji -Si tu lo miraste como siempre, quiero decir, con tu mirada fría, él tal vez penso que ni el hecho de estar a solas con él haría que tu demostraras algo de afección hacia el, llegando a la conclusión de que simplemente, no la había-

Me quedé unos segundos atónito. ¿Acaso Naruto sentía algo por mi, y pensaba que yo lo odiaba?

-En ese caso...- dije volviendo a mi estado normal -debería buscarlo y explicarle lo que paso...¿No?-

-Sería lo mejor- habló Gaara

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Neji salí corriendo a buscar a Naruto. No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, y menos que hizo que creyera que se hallaba en la fuente (esa donde hablaron en el capi anterior ;) ), pero fui. Y lo encontré.

"Bien, ahí esta Naruto. ¿Ahora que le pienso...?" miré la escena "¿Que hace Sakura con el... agarrada de su mano?" Sí. La (piiiiii xD) de Sakura estaba agarrando de la mano _MI_ Naruto.

"Pero...¡¡¿QUÉÉ?!!" Mi mundo se vino a bajo. Esa... Esa... ¡¡ESA (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) HIJ(uh perdon, un poco mas. piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD) ESTABA BESANDO A _MI_ NARUTO!!

Me quedé unos segundos observando la escena sin creerlo. ¿Naruto con Sakura?. Pero... ¿eso no confirmaría el hecho de que no me quiera?.

Eso era todo. Naruto no me quería. Sentí como mi corazón se partía pedazo por pedazo en millones y millones de partes, que hisieron que empezara a temblar ligeramente. Todo daba vueltas. Mi vista se había nublado.

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡Oye! ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- me gritaron, y me hisieron despabilar lo sufisiente para ver a una feliz Sakura agitar la mano derecha gritandome, y con la otra mano arrastrar a Naruto, que se resistía a hacercarse a mi.

-¡¡Adivina quien es mi nuevo novio Sasuke-kun!!- Esa sola frase de ella, hiso que me enfurezca, y muy dolido, salga a correr hacia el salon, justo cuando el timbre acababa de sonar. Sentí que Naruto corría atras mío unos cuantos metros mas atras pero no me importó. Solo corrí.

Despues todo fue más confuso. Entré en el salón que estaba casi lleno, y corrí a los brazos de Neji. Le murmuré un par de palabras que estoy combensido, no eran para él.

-Tranquilo mi pequeño Uchiha. Nadie más va a volver a lastimar a mi amado.- Escuchó que dijo, justo antes de sentir sus labios tiernamente posados sobre los míos. Todos los allí presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, más unas 5 chicas se desmayaron.

Todavía no estaba muy consiente de mis acciones, y por eso agradezco de todo corazón a Haku-sensei, por haber entrado en ese preciso instante.

-Bueno, al parecer hay una nueva pareja- dijo con picardía el profesor -Ya chicos, vuelvan a sus asientos así podemos comensar las clases-

Me separé de Neji desconsertado. -Luego seguimos- dijo muy serca de mi oído, haciendo que me estremezca del asombro. "¡POR KAMI! ¡¡QUE EH HECHO!!"

En ese momento alguien me empujó al pasar a mi lado. No me sorprendió ver que era Naruto, pero si el hecho de que ignorara olímpicamente a su ahora novia, para dirigirme una mirada de rencor y tristeza, que no me importó en lo más mínimo. Despues de todo, se lo tenía merecido.

"¡Por Kami! Necesito hablarle, necesito aclararle las cosas. Lo que sea que alla dicho estaba mal. Yo quiero a Naruto no a ti Neji, ¿que no lo ves?" Este era mi pensamiento cuando se asercaba el momento de retirarme de esa escuela, que últimamente me estaba desquisiando teniendo al rubio tan serca. Es que seguí sin creerlo. ¿Soy el 'amado' de Neji?. Bueno pero, eso lo podía discutir en cualquier ocasion con su amigo. Pero con Naruto no creía poder hacerlo si no era en la escuela. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que hablarle a la salida, y aclarar todo lo antes posible. Así me costara lo poco que me qedaba de 'corazón sano'.

El timbre sonó. Vi ansioso como juntabas tus cosas, y te marchabas, conmigo detrás.

Saliste rápido, primero que todos. Por lo que yo salí segundo, un par de metros atras tuyo.

Al salir por las grandes puertas, doblaste la cuadra dirigiendote a la parte trasera de esta.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- Me sobresalté, y paré de seguirte. Te habías volteado para verme. Para ver tu cara de enojo y tristeza, como tu voz.

-¿PORQUE?- pregunté sin saber a que le buscaba respuesta

-¡¿PORQUE, QUE?!-

Pero recorde esa escena. Él. Sakura.

-¡¿PORQUE NARUTO!? ¡¿PORQUE LE PEDISTE SALIR A SAKURA?! ¡¿PORQUE LA BESASTE ENFRENTE MÍO?!- mi voz denotaba tristeza, pero tambien un claro enfado... como si estubiera... celoso.

-¡¿Y TU QUE MIRABAS TTEBAYO!?- Por primera vez en su vida me contestó teniendo toda la razón. Yo pude dejar de mirarlos en cualquier momento. -¡ADEMAS, BIEN QUE TU TAMBIEN TE BESASTE CON NEJI FRENTE MÍO, Y NO TE EH PEDIDO EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA TTEBAYO!- Tu voz se había ido quebrando más al decir esa frase, para terminar con un 'ttebayo' bastante forzado. Estabas llorando, de nuevo, por mi culpa.

-¡Naruto no porfavor! ¡No llores!- Pero no me dejaron continuar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!- Sakura y Neji corrian hacia nosotros con cara de preocupación.

Cuando llegaron donmde nosotros, Sakura al ver que Naruto lloraba, me dirigió una mirada de puro enojo.

-Naruto-kun...¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que te hizo Sasuke?...-Le dijo amablemente Sakura

-¡Yo no le hise nada! ¡¿Tú que le hisiste?!- estaba indignado. Sabía que yo era la razon por la que Naruto lloraba, pero aún asi, Sakura no era nadie para reclamarme nada...

-¿Yo?- contestó -Yo le di amor. ¿Acaso ahora es un crimen?-

-Sasuke... ¿que suscedió?- habló Neji, al lado mío.

-Nada Neji- Le dije calmandome -Mejor vallamonos de aquí-

Di media vuelta para irme, pero una mano me retubo por el brazo, para luego girarme, y ver que era Neji. Antes de poder replicarle lo-que-sea, sentí sus labios posarse tiernamente sobre los míos. Me volví a sorprender ante esto.

Si Naruto estaba indignado antes, ahora estaba hecho una furia.

-Si piensas que me quedaré aquí viendo como se quieren estan equivocados ttebayo...- dijo en un susurro bastante audible, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a su auto, con una Sakura detras suyo llamandolo.

Me separé de Neji. Al instante el quiso besarme otra vez, pero se lo impedí.

-Mira Neji yo... Lo siento- fue lo que se me ocurrió

-No tienes por que sentirlo. Es mas, yo te debería pedir disculpas por besarte descaradamente, pero como Naruto venía atras tuyo no se me ocurrió nada mejor...- contestó él con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Que?...¿Como....?- estaba desconsertado. ¿Podía mirar a travez de las paredes o que, que sabía lo mio con Naruto? (tal vezz.. ajajxDD)

-Los vi por la ventana, y supuse que querrías ponerlo celoso o algo por el estilo, asi que hise lo primero que se me ocurrio-

-Aaaaah... Gracias...- Bueno. Neji no gustaba de mi. Eso era algo bueno. Ahora solo me quedaba el tema con Naruto...

-¿Sabes como puedes agradecerme?- no me dejo responder y agregó -Corre tras Naruto. ¡Pero ya!- y me empujó en dirección a donde se había ido Naruto.

No objeté claro está. Solo corrí, para ver que Naruto arrancaba su auto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí a mi auto y lo seguí.

Como 15min despues llegó a su departamento. Estacioné el auto serca, y corrí para frenarlo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del edificio.

-¡Naruto, espera!- lo llamé, llegando donde él.

-¿Que haces aqui?- me dijo mirandome con un claro odio

-Y-yo... Pues es obvio que vengo... a...- Nervios, nervios, y mas nervios.

-¿Sabes que? No me interesa a que vienes, simplemente vete, no te quiero ver ttebayo- y abrió la puerta ingresando al lugar, pero frené la puerta con el pie entes de que la cerrara.

-Yo solo... Bueno... Te felicito por lo de Sakura- dije más que trizte. Casi destruído.

-¿A si?, pues te tengo noticias. Yo no la invité a salir, ella me lo pidió, y yo quise ser amable con ella... y tambien quise que te fijes en mi...- eso ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz tan pero tan bajito, que no lo entendí muy bien. Estaba por preguntarle que había dicho cuando agregó -Además la deje, me di cuenta de que no puedo estar con la persona que quiero, asi que si me disculpas, quiero estar solo- dicho y hecho, pateó mi pie para que lo quitara, y cerró fuertemente la puerta con llave.

Toqué timbre unas 100 veces, pero al ver que no me abriría, decidí buscar otra manera de entrar a la casa, así sea a la fuerza.

En ese momento agradecí mi agilidad y mi fuerza, ya que subí al techo de la casa de al lado, sin ser notado por los dueños de la misma. Ese techo daba justo enfrente de las ventanas del departamento de Naruto, y al ver que estaba abierta una ventana, pegué un pequeño salto ingresando por ella.

Estaba en su sala, o eso parecía. Estaba todo desordenado. Un sillon un poco viejo y maltrecho, con una pequeña televisión del-año-del-(piii) enfrente sobre una pequeña mesita. Un mueble algo parecido a una biblioteca con algunos libros mal ubicados y otros tirados por el suelo. Tazones con lo que parecieran restos de Ramen... En fin, un desastre típico de alguien como Naruto.

Unos sollozos me sacaron de mi 'análisis de desorden'. Supuse que era Naruto (ooh Sasuke. eres todo un jerlock holmes! :P), así que me dirigí al lugar del que provenían.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, entrando a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Allí estaba. Naruto tirado en su cama, boca abajo, llorando.

Me acerqué lentamente, intentando de que no me escuchara. Estando a poca distancia de el, estiré el brazo para tocarlo.

-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE AQUÍ!?- Naruto se había parado de golpe, pero no había quedado muy bien parado, y en un intento por sostenerse de mi, terminamos en el suelo, el sobre mi.

"Kami, Kami, Kami, ¡KAMI! AYUDAME QUE ESTOY POR... por..." Pero no alcansé a pensar nada mas, estabas sonrojado, muy callado, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos abiertos como platos... Y esos labios rosados y carnosos... Debería ser un pecado ser tan hermoso. (kami! kiero un Naruto yo tambien! .)

Rozaba tus labios tiernamente. Pronto fue un beso más intenso. Intentaste salirte, pero yo te abrazaba y te acercaba más a mi.

Te safaste del agarre y te paraste de golpe, retrosediendo, hasta pegarte a la pared. Tenias tu mano izquierda sobre tus labios, y mirabas la nada con los ojos más abiertos que antes.

Me paré y me hacerqué a ti. Te tomé por la cintura en un intento de volver a besarte. Cerraste el puño derecho, pero al intentar pegarme un puñetazo en la cara, tu mano se ablando dandome una cachetada.

Miraste tus manos... estabas temblando.

Te abrazé.

-Naruto... Por favor, perdóname- intentaba explicartelo.

En el abrazo sentía tu cuerpo tensado, pero poco a poco fuiste relajandote y respondiste el abrazo.

Me alejé para poder verte a la cara. Estabas con los ojos cerrados y con una expreción de paz en todo tu rostro.

-¿Naruto...?- no entendí el por que de tu expreción..

Todo fue muy rapido. Tus brazos en mi cuello. Tus labios junto a los mios. Mis brazos en tus caderas...

De pronto estabamos en tu cama. Tus suspiros. Tu cuello. Tu pecho. Escuche mi nombre salir de tu boca en susurros varias veces. Pronuncie el tuyo incontables veces.

Yo dentro tuyo. Gemidos. Placer. Felicidad. Cansancio.

Despertar. Despertar de noche. Encontrarte tu a mi lado.

Cabellos rubios. Marcas extrañas. Piel morena, suave, perfecta. Labios rosados, llamativos. Todo al alcanse de mis manos. No estaba soñando.

-¿Sasuke...?- tu voz...

No respondi. ¿Que decir despues de todo lo ocurrido?.

-Oh... ya entiendo...- parecias triste. Te ubiera preguntado, pero algo me impidio hacerlo.

-El baño esta por ahí...- dijiste sentandote al borde d ela cama -Si quieres puedes bañarte y marcharte... O si lo prefieres solo vete-ttebayo...-

¿Ir... me? ¿Que me valla? Pero...

-¿Tu quieres...?- hablé con un claro tono de asombro -¿Tú quieres que yo me valla?-

-¿Acaso eso te interesa?- giraste bruscamente para verme.

Otra vez esas lagrimas en tu rostro. Otra vez la sensación de estar matandote. Otra vez la sensacion de querer suicidarme...

-No...- articulé casi sin pensar y me aferre a ti nuevamente -No... no me quiero ir. Me quiero quedar aqui contigo. Siempre...-

-Mentiroso- susuraste para luego gritar -¡MENTIROSO! ¡Ya obtubiste lo que querias de mi, ahora vete!- forsejeaste para safarte de mi. Pero no te deje. Ya no lo haría.

-¡Naruto escúchame!- te agite un poco para hacerte reaccionar. Tu paraste de forsejear, pero movias la cabeza negando.

-Naruto, mírame...- Te tome por el menton y levante tu rostro para que me miraras a los ojos.

Seque un poco tus lágriamas y enfocaste tu mirada en mi.

-Naruto, no me quiero ir. No quiero dejarte. Más presisamente, no te usé.- ¿Hablé con el corazon? Creo que eso hise.

-Mentira...- Terco. Esa palabra te define perfectamente.

No quisiste aceptar el hecho de que te amaba. Pero casi te obligué a que lo aceptaras. Te tome entre mis brazos como si fueras un muñeco al que se lo abraza por las noches para no tener miedo. Te abraze esperanzado. Eso eres para mi. Esperanza.

Esperanza de que existe algo más que solo odio y venganza hacia el mundo. Esperanzas para vivir.

"MI esperanza..."

...........................................................

De eso han pasado ya dos años... Dos años maravillosos que no solo le dieron paso a la facultad y a nuevas amistades, sino tambien a nuestro amor.

Dos años que no se borraran jamas de mi mente. Dos años contigo.

Y hoy ,en este aniversario, no solo quiero que sepa que lo amo y que espero que estos dos años con el se vuelvan en millones, sino tambien lo que significa para mi...

Mi esperanza. Mi luz. Mi día y noche. Mi cielo. Mi amanecer. Mi mundo. Mi vida. Mi amor. Mi existir.

Él, Naruto Uzumaki...

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**Porque sin tí no soy nada...**

**Porque sin tí no soy nadie...**

**Eres el sol de cada mañana,**

**y no hay nadie que a tí se compare...**

**(se me acaba de ocurrir.:P ajjajaj.!)**

****

**Bueno! Al fiin lo terminoo! xD ajjaj.**

Buenuup. lo termino solo proque se me vino asii una re inspiracion, me iba aponer a hacer otro fic pero digo ¿hey, porque no uso esa inspiracion para terminar este fic? y bueno. asi salio.:P

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron , y a los que dejaron reviews sobre todo, si no fuera por ustedes nunka lo habría terminado al fic.:P**

**Bueno y sin mas me despido, recordandoles que lo escribí de a inspiraciones, disculpandome por mis horrores ortográficos y por no pegarlke una leída antes de subirlo.:P**

acepto tomatazos, sugerencia, críticas, puteados, etc...:P ajja.

**Bsii. Nouee.:)**


End file.
